Ten thousand stars
by overratedmusings
Summary: All Santana wanted to do was prove Brittanys dad wrong. Afterall, ten million is way better than ten thousand. new penname


**I wrote the first bit as a small drabble, liked it so taa-daa~ i made it longer. Enjoyyyy**

10 years old

"Britt" Santana was laughing along with her blonde friend, "I'm getting dizzy". Both girls had been spinning in time with some song on the radio for who knows how long.

"Me too" Brittany giggled, falling back onto the bed behind them.

"That was fun" Santana flopped down beside her, "except now everything's spinning". They both looked at each other, dissolving into a fit of giggles again.

"Girls" Brittany's mom called through the door, "Lights out, it's getting late".

"Ok" the Dutch girl rolled over, flipping the lamp next to her bed off, "Night mom"

As soon as the light went out the room was faintly illuminated by many glow-in-the-dark stars on the ceiling. Santana stared at them, not replying when the older blonde said goodnight to the girls.

"How many do you think are up there?" Brittany's brow creased questioningly, "the stars, there" the young Latina pointed.

"My dad said there were _ten thousand_" the brunettes eyes widened, "but my mom said he was exag...exaggera…lying".

"That would be cool" Santana began to try and count them, repeatedly losing count, her eyelids feeling heavier after every try until the individual lights blurring into one. She felt Brittany hug her tighter as she smiled and closed her eye, joining her friend in the land of dreams.

* * *

16 years old.

"San...Saaaaan...Santanaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Brittany poked at the Latina who'd huddled herself under the cover of the bed, "Get up"

"Don't wanna" the bundle shifted away from the blonde who couldn't hold in the giggle that escaped from her lips.

"You have to get up, it's Saturday. You promised we'd do something today" Brittany poked her again.

"Later. Sleep now" the Dutch girl rolled her eyes, pouting slightly. She carefully tugged on the cover bunched around Santana's head, exposing her ear and the crook of her neck.

"But San" she leant down, her lips barely brushing the shell of her ear, "you promised we'd have some _fun _today" the sudden contact made the brunette jump slightly, rolling further away from the blonde...

...And land with a thump on the floor.

"Owch" Santana lazily rolled onto her back, her legs tangling up in the sheet as she sent a glare to the other girl openly laughing at her while peering over the edge of the bed. "I'm fine by the way, now help me up"

"Nuh huh" Brittany stuck her tongue out, "you got yourself into that mess, you can get yourself out of it too"

"Brit, this is your fault"

"I think I'm gonna take a shower" Brittany pushed herself off the bed, carefully stepping over Santana, kicking her slightly in the side as she turned to grab her towel off the chair by her desk.

"Britt. Britt this isn't fair" Santana scowled when Brittany turned round at the door and waved slightly before clicking the door shut, "YOU SUCK!"

"Love you too" the muffled reply did make the Latina smile slightly, before she scowled again at her situation. Finally after much struggling, swearing and giggling (slightly muffled through the door) Santana finally untangled herself and jumped to her feet, kicking the cover under the bed in frustration. After throwing on a t-shirt and a pair of shorts, her head whipped round at the sound of the door clicking open, leaving little time for her to jump behind it.

Brittany stepped out the bathroom, towel draped across her shoulders as she lazily began to dry her hair, eyes scanning the room for the brunette when she realised she was no longer struggling on the floor.

"San?" she padded further in the room, "Santana?"

"HA" Brittany let out a high pitched squeal as two arms wrapped around her waist and tackled her to the bed.

"That was mean" she pushed a laughing Santana off her, pouting. The Latina gave her a cheeky grin before staring back up at the ceiling.

"Britt"

"What?"

"Why do you still have them?"

"Have what" Santana vaguely waved an arm around before letting it drop to her side. "The stars".

"They're pretty" Santana felt the blonde shrug, "you know I still dunno how many are up there"

"I kept loosing count" the brunette began to count them silently in her head, swearing under her breath, "I still do"

"Why do you try to count them?" Brittany turned on her side.

"Dunno, I always wanted to prove your dad wrong or something" she sighed, "coz I'm still pretty sure there aren't 10 thousand up there"

"10 thousand stars would be awesome" Santana rolled off the bed, landing gracefully on her feet before pulling her jacket over her shoulders, "San?"

"I'll pick you up later 'k" she quickly put her shoes on, grabbed her phone off the desk, pressed a quick kiss to Brittany's forehead and rushed towards the door. "Oh and Brit"

"Yea?"

"You might wanna put some clothes on before your mom walks in" the Latina winked at her before disappearing out the room.

* * *

"You ready?"

"..."  
"Brit" Santana sighed; she could practically hear Brittany pouting down the phone "come on".

"..."

"I'll buy you ice cream" Brittany perked up at this.  
"...with sprinkles?" Santana chuckled.

"Yes. Now hurry your ass down here and get in-" the passenger side door slammed shut, "the car" she flipped her phone shut. "Eager much?"

"Ice cream first. Explain later".

* * *

The brunette pulled into a small car park not far from the outskirts of town.

"What are we doing here?" Brittany whined, "It's really late"

"You'll see" Santana unlocked the clasps holding the roof of her convertible before pushing it back over their heads, pressing a button on the dash to lock it in place, "Britt, you gotta keep this a secret alright"

"San-"

"Promise me"

"Alright" she briefly linked their pinkies together, a bit childish, yes, but it works for them, "now tell me why we're here?"

"I know you said 10 thousand stars would be awesome" she gestured upwards "how about 10 million"

"_10 million?_" the Dutch girl looked up, marvelling at the small lights above them, joining up random constellations with her finger, "wait...you counted them all?"

"Uhh...yea?" the blonde raised an eyebrow, "Brittany, you doubt me and my awesomeness?" Santana gasped overdramatically, "I'm hurt". Brittany rolled her eyes before leaning over and punching the Latina in the shoulder. Hard. "Ok, now I'm hurt" she rubbed the sore spot on her arm, "what was that for?"

"You're a really bad liar" she tried so hard to suppress a smile, resting her head against the brunettes shoulder, both gazing back up at the star painted sky.

"Hey San?"  
"Hmm?" she felt Brittany grin, pressing further into the side of her neck before turning her head to meet her gaze.  
"My dad's gonna freak when we tell him he was wrong about my ceiling".

**college again on thursday, reviews will make me happy :3**


End file.
